The Destroyer of Neverland
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to my Neverland-oneshots - A closer look into the world ruled by titans. How does Percy cope with his life with Ethan? How does he handle being pregnant with his 'master's child? And what is he going to do if the last free demi-gods decide to 'rescue' him? Does he truly want to be rescued? Ethan/Percy slash and mpreg
1. How The World Works

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || The Destroyer of Neverland || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Destroyer of Neverland – The Fall of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in my Neverland-verse

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, mpreg, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Leo/Piper, Nico/Percy (one-sided), Pallas/Percy/Peres (one-sided), Atlas/Percy (one-sided), Hyperion/Percy (past/one-sided), Kronos/Rhea, Iapetus/Clymene, Hyperion/Theia, Koios/Phoebe, Oceanus/Tethys

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus/Bob, Clymene, Atlas, Prometheus, Leto, Selene, Pallas, Peres

Summary: This is the last part of my Neverland-series. It works as stand-alone too, the four one-shots more or less provide another insight into the Neverland-verse.

Percy, who had gotten so used to life with Ethan, Clymene, Rachel and the others, suddenly finds himself in the captivity of Nico di Angelo and the last demi-god rebels. All of that in the worse timing ever since he has quite the secret of his own.

The Neverland-verse is probably the only AU-esque world I have given so much thought to ever. And I really love it so I had to continue it. At least with one more story. But this one story is supposed to bring it all to an end. To an awesome end.

**The Destroyer of Neverland**

_The Fall of the Titans_

1. How the World Works

The world is actually like a big high school.

There are the principal and the teachers, who provide guidance and most of the time unwanted input, then there are the jocks and the cheerleaders, or for short the cool kids, and the nerds, the outsiders and the loners. And just like a high school is divided into such groups, so is the world...

/the|teachers\

The high lord of the titans yawned in boredom. He hated such council meetings. Probably the only good thing about being banished to the pits of Tartarus was that he didn't have to think about politics and endure the meetings. His golden eyes wandered to his left, where his wife sat. It had taken some time for him to get used to her new body, but by now he appreciated it. The twelve thrones of the Olympic gods were occupied by the true rulers, the first twelve. Well, eleven at the moment. And that was the reason they held this meeting. To Rhea's side sat the six female leaders of the world, Theia, lady of sight, Tethys, lady of rivers, Phoebe, lady of oracles, Mnemosyne, lady of memories, and Themis, lady of the natural order. Next to Kronos sat Hyperion, lord of light, Oceanus, lord of the sea, Koios, lord of wisdom, Krios, lord of constellations, and one empty throne. It seemed Kronos was not the only one bored by this meeting, for he saw the little gestures the water-bond couple exchanged, sweet drops of water here and there. He rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey look in Oceanus' eyes. The ocean's consort was the picture of beauty, her long, dark hair like the flowing rivers she ruled over. Yes, Kronos had to admit Tethys was of extraordinaire beauty, something he came to associate with the sea and rivers now for he had also noticed such beauty in the nuisance that was called Percy Jackson. Oh, that boy. What trouble he had caused the lord! If it had gone the way Kronos had planned it, the demi-god would endure horrible pain and torture in the pit of Tartarus, but his wonderful wife had to throw those puppy-dog-eyes at him. How could he deny her wish? And Rhea always had that soft spot for meddling in love and sex, so handing the former hero over to General Nakamura for carnal pleasure was like her newest project. That was fine by her husband, for he knew his general would break the hero eventually.

"Could we get this over with?", grunted Phoebe irritated and gained the attention of the others. "My hunters and I still have some monsters to chase, thanks to the sloppy ruling of your children."

She threw a sharp glare at Kronos and Rhea, who both grunted beneath their breath at that. It was not their fault that their children had turned out so horrible! Cutting their father up and banishing their whole line of ancestors. The lord made an indicating gesture for them to continue.

"So, the matter at hands", started Phoebe's husband. "Is our missing member."

"Always one for the obvious, eh, Koios?", chuckled Krios bored.

The two exchanged dark glared and Kronos rolled his eyes at them annoyed. Like children.

"Yes, it is", interrupted the lord himself them irritated. "Iapetus had not yet been found."

"That's actually the reason we're here", interrupted another voice.

The titan of time raised one eyebrow, not appreciating to be interrupted by anyone. In fact he had completely forgotten about the three younger titans kneeling in front of their thrones. While the two sons of Krios, Pallas and Peres, were a bit farther behind their friend to back him up, Atlas was right in front of the king and the queen. The son of the missing titan looked down respectfully.

"Speak, Atlas", ordered the titan king.

"I don't know how aware you are of my mother's relationship to the slave...", started Atlas.

"This _slave_ has a name", growled the titaness of the moon sharply. "And _we_ are very close with young Perseus, yes."

The younger titan bit his tongue to say nothing offending or wrong, because Phoebe was one of the twelve, very powerful, leader of her own little army and a close friend of his mother. And angering his mother never ended well.

"What in the world does Perseus have to do with this?", grunted Mnemosyne.

"He seems to know where father is", grunted Atlas shortly. "He told mother and she left."

"On her own?", grunted Oceanus startled and raised both his eyebrows.

"Oh dear, your daughter will one day be my death", muttered his wife.

"Dear Tethys, she is your daughter too", mumbled the Sea Titan irritated. "Don't put all the blame on me whenever she does something like that!"

While his grandparents were busy fighting with each other, Atlas turned around to his two friends. Pallas and Peres were smirking at him. If anything happened to Clymene – not that Atlas hoped for something to happen to his mother, though then again... – the blame would go to Percy Jackson and they would finally get rid of the little nuisance. Hyperion shared a smirk with them from his throne, though at the glare he received from his consort, he shrank some. After what Hyperion, Pallas and Atlas had done to Percy, they had made some very powerful enemies in the form of the titanesses. It seemed the half-blood had managed to wrap them around his fingers. Another reason why they needed to get rid of him, because they would not stand to be made a fool by a mere godling.

"This is going to end in a disaster", muttered Krios irritated.

"Who's stating the obvious now, Krios?", chuckled Themis amused.

/the|jocks\

"And I was all 'You can just go and suck my-'"

"No foul language, Travis", warned Nyssa irritated. "I don't want to hear your bragging."

"What bragging?", pouted the son of Hermes. "I was talking about a battle!"

"No, you were talking about being all heroic in front of a bunch of nymphs, which certainly did lead to some ball-sucking", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, you totally stole my punchline!", grunted Travis.

"You still deserve a high-five for awesomeness, bro", grinned Connor.

The Stoll brothers high-fived, though as they turned expectantly to their younger half-brother, Chris found himself in the hair cross of Nyssa's and Clarisse's glares.

"If you dare high-fiving him for being a perv, you will sleep on the couch", warned the major.

"Sometimes I feel you are too strict on your subjects", smirked General Nakamura as he walked towards them, high-fiving Travis on his way.

"Says the biggest perv of them all", muttered Clarisse and rolled her eyes.

"Percy needs to stop talking about our sex-life with you", warned Ethan irritated.

"What? No!", exclaimed Jake wide-eyed from his berth.

"Yeah, we don't have porn these days, so those kinky little stories are the only things that keeps us hor-entertained", nodded the son of Apollo.

Will was busy with his patients, the Stolls sitting together on one bed, their brother opposite of them, the one right in front of the healer was his boyfriend, wincing pained at the burning alcohol, his sister sitting next to him and hitting him for behaving like a baby.

"So, how did the mission go?", asked the son of Ethan, ignoring the comments on his sex-life.

"Surprisingly good", hummed Clarisse with a short nod.

"What about it was surprising? You got the most awesome team of them all!", grunted Connor.

"You meant to say the most annoying and mischievous team", snorted the daughter of Ares, though interrupting herself at Nyssa's cough. "Aside from Black."

"Thank you", chimed the daughter of Hephaestus with a smirk.

"Back on track please", grunted the general annoyed. "The earlier we get this done, the earlier I can go and do what I do best."

"And with that, you mean Percy", snickered Clarisse amused. "But to answer your question, yes. It went well. Lycaon had been troubling the Canadians, we destroyed him."

"The Canadians?", repeated the son of Ethan critically.

"There aren't that much left", shrugged Connor and leaned back on the bed. "There aren't that much mortals left at all.. When was the last time you went to New York? It's a ghost town."

The son of Nemesis frowned, though dismissing it to concentrate on his team.

"How are the injuries, Solace?", asked Ethan, looking from one to the other.

"Nothing big. A few scratches, though in Travis' case in some very odd places", answered Will.

"Nymphs are wild", grinned the son of Hermes stupidly.

"Stop doing every nymph that comes into your way. One day it will corrupt a mission", warned the son of Nemesis with one raised eyebrow. "Same goes for you, Connor."

"Yes, sir!", muttered the Stoll brothers with slight pouts.

"Other than that, good work, team", praised the general. "As always."

"I'm not your second in command for nothing", smirked Clarisse. "And now get going, before your consort gets all whiny and blames me for stealing you again."

A single dark green eye was rolled at her, though after half a year of working with them, he had gotten used to the informal ways Team Alpha treated him.

/the|cheerleaders\

"So, how is the hunt going for you girls?"

The son of Poseidon grinned like a Cheshire cat, resting his chin on his pet hell-dog. Six girls sat on the bed, surrounding him in a circle. Calypso and Rachel were to his left, Thalia and her second-in-command were to his right and two other young girls sat in front of him. One had striking blonde hair and her eyes were nearly glowing, the other had the silvery-white hair of her mother.

"Thank the titans that Leto tries to impress her mom", grinned Thalia.

The silvery-white haired girl stuck her tongue out. "You once were the hunters of my daughter. And I am so glad to finally be free. Hera had made my life worse than Tartarus even before our banishment... This is my chance to finally have a real chance at living some!"

"I'm here because the moon is my realm", muttered the blonde girl with a shrug.

"Liar", grinned Leto. "You're here because auntie Theia wants you to keep an eye on Percy so your dad won't try anything funny again."

"Don't be a jerk just because your dad isn't thinking with his dick!", pouted Selene.

"If we're talking about idiotic fathers, please hand the award to me", interrupted Calypso.

"Hello? Daughter of Zeus? Turned into a tree?", grunted Thalia and raised one eyebrow.

"Eh, yeah", snorted the Oracle of Delphi. "If the titans wouldn't have taken over, I would now be stuck in an all-girls boarding school to fulfill my father's dreams."

"Girls, stop it", chuckled Percy. "The award for the biggest jerk of a father goes to me. Don't forget that Poseidon left my mother to live with an abusive, gambling alcoholic and only helped getting us out of there once he needed my help. And no one can tell me he didn't know. He was a god."

"Wow, how much I love our little get-togethers. The topics are always so heart-warming", drawled Phoebe irritated and rolled her eyes. "My dad was awesome. Can we move to another topic?"

Mrs. O'Leary yelped in agreement. Percy chuckled lightly and patted her head.

"Anyway", smiled Calypso to lighten the mood. "The hunt is amazing. It is so... raw and adventurous. So completely different than my years imprisoned on that island. All the traveling!"

Percy smiled a bit sadly. When Ethan had gotten Calypso from that island so she could be company to the son of Poseidon, he had been delighted. She and Rachel were always with him, especially so whenever Thalia and the hunters and Clarisse and Team Alpha were gone. But Calypso and Atlas edged on with each other and her grandmother Clymene had suggested for her to take a little adventure. So the titaness had joined the hunt. And so had Leto and Selene. Percy still saw them often enough and he had also befriended the two other titanesses, but he still missed her constant company. But he still had Rachel and Mrs. O'Leary and these days, the missions got rarer and Team Alpha and the huntresses were often on Olympus.

"Say, don't you miss it, Percy?", asked Thalia curiously and leaned back some.

"Mh? Miss what?", wanted the former Sea Prince confused to know.

"The chase, moron", snorted Phoebe and rolled her eyes. "The fight."

"Oh. You mean the life-treating danger?", grunted Percy skeptically. "Frankly enough, no."

"Are you sure?", asked Thalia disbelieving. "I mean, you're a hero-"

"I _was_ a hero, Thalia", corrected the son of Poseidon. "And I failed. Don't give me those looks, girls. It's true. Everyone expected me to save the world and I failed. But... when I look at it now, is the reign of the titans really that much different from the reign of the gods? Besides, Ethan wold never allow me to fight anyway."

"That is true", grunted Rachel with one raised eyebrow. "He is just the tiniest bit possessive and protective when it comes to you."

"Just the tiniest bit", laughed Percy softly.

/the|nerds\

"If we would sneak in through the former Empire State Building..."

"And how do you plan on getting into the Empire State Building, Malcolm?"

"Details, Nico, details", snorted the blonde. "We'll get to them later..."

"He's is right. Don't push him", interrupted a brunette girl irritated.

"Don't mother-hen your boyfriend, sis", grinned another brunette from the exit.

Katie glared at the Ghost Prince as her younger sister entered the tent with a tray of tea and cookies. The son of Athena smiled at his girlfriend and took one of the chocolate cookies. Lou and Grover reached for the tray too, grinning up at the younger daughter of Demeter. Though both weren't fast enough, because the cyclops grabbed the bowl of cookies to empty it in one go.

"Oh come on, Ty!", whined Grover. "I wanted some too!"

"I'm hungry", muttered Tyson with his mouth full and a shrug.

"Tyson", sighed Katie with a sad frown. "We're _all_ hungry."

Miranda shook her head slightly in sympathy as she looked expectantly at their leader if he had any other things he wanted from her before she would retreat for the night, exhausted from the day.

"Talking about all the empty stomachs", hummed Nico with a frown. "How are our two strays?"

"They're not strays", chided the younger daughter of Demeter. "But I will check up on them."

"Good", nodded the Ghost Prince. "Then go. And you, get to the details, Cage."

"First the rough outlines, then the details", grunted Malcolm, pointing at his blue-prints.

"I don't care about that!", whined the cyclops. "I want my brother!"

"We're working on it, Ty", was the last thing Miranda heard the satyr saying before she left.

The daughter of Demeter frowned slightly. There were others they wanted to rescue too. Of course, she understood that Percy had the highest priority to their group – their leader was madly in love with the son of Poseidon, Tyson was his baby-brother and Grover his best friend. She shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of their lost hero out of her head. Chances were high that the Sea Prince was dead anyway. Some others, like Clarisse or Will, had been seen frequently, forced to work for the titans. But the son of Poseidon had not been seen since the titans' had taken over. Still, she would not dare to voice those thoughts because Nico would gladly send a few zombies after her for thinking like that. Instead, she focused on the task at hands. Checking on their so called strays. Two half-bloods they had found only two days ago, unconscious and not very well-nurtured. She silently entered the infirmary tent they had put up. Two blondes were busy running around the not very big tent, checking on their two patients. Miranda walked over to the two unconscious half-bloods. One was a Latino boy with scorn marks on his clothes, the other was a native-American girl with messy hair. Lou's magic had made it possible for them to detect demi-gods, without it, all help would have been too late for the two teens. All on their own, in a world like this? It was a miracle that they were still alive. Which was perhaps the only reason Nico had allowed for them to take the two with them. Not that the son of Hades was cold-hearted, but... Actually, yes. He had grown cold-hearted ever since the son of Poseidon had gotten captured. So he only allowed to take the two for now useless half-bloods with them because they most likely were powerful.

"How are they?", whispered Miranda concerned, running her hand through the black hair to check the boy's heated forehead. "Still running a fever?"

"A fever?", snorted the son of Apollo with one raised eyebrow. "You could boil eggs on that guy!"

"Austin is right", sighed his sister and shook her head. "Whatever we do, his body-temperature stays way too high. She should already be dead. I guess it's his powers, but..."

"But who is responsible for heat?", nodded the brunette. "Malcolm will have a field-day with that."

"I've never met a half-blood like that", agreed Kayla. "Whatever he is, he's special..."

/the|outsiders\

Clymene frowned and bit her lips. The underworld was upsetting, to say the least. It reminded her too much of her way too long time in the pits of Tartarus. And if this information had not come from Percy, she would not have gone down there. But she trusted the boy. He had a pure soul and a good heart, he represented everything good that the renewal of the god's reign had brought. New was good, but right now, she wished to regain something old. Iapetus had not returned to the titans. It had only been days ago that she had thought back on him and Percy had caught her with that sad expression. Being the good boy he was, he asked her what was wrong. And she answered. Though at the mention of her husband's name, the teen seemed to remember something. He had told her how the titan had surprised the three cousins in the underworld and then lost his memories in the river Lethe. So now she searched someone named Bob. She hoped Mnemosyne would be able to bring the lost memories back. Not knowing where to look for her husband, she felt herself drawn to a beautiful place, looking like a suburbia. She remembered what Percy had told her about this place.

"My, we haven't had any new additions since the titans took over!"  
Clymene jumped slightly and turned to the beautiful blonde girl. She stood in the front yard of the first house in the street, next to a tall and bulky dark-skinned man, who was busy at a barbeque grill. The blonde and an Italian girl were setting the table.

"I am not an addition", smiled the brunette softly. "I am Clymene, titaness of renewal."

There was a wary look in the boy's eyes. "What do you want down here?"

"Perseus, a very good friend of mine, he send me here. He said my husband Iapetus lives down here under the name of... Bob. And my son, Prometheus, is supposed to be somewhere down here too..."

"Perseus?", repeated the Italian girl slowly. "You don't happen to mean a demi-god... Percy?"

"That is what he calls himself", nodded the titaness. "But such a strong name should not be shortened like that. Do you know him?"

"Of course", snorted the male demi-god. "Percy is our friend."

"You don't happen to know your way around here, do you?", hummed Clymene interested.

"I'm the daughter of Hades", smiled the Italian girl. "I do."

"Then if I get you out of here, are you willing to lead me to my husband and my son?"

"Get us out of here?", repeated the blonde skeptically.

"Most demi-gods are living on Olympus and working for the titans", nodded the titaness. "Come with me and join your friends. I'm sure Percy would be delighted to see you again."

The perfect payment for Percy, as thanks for him to tell her where she found half of her family. The three demi-gods exchanged short looks before they nodded. The daughter of Hades led the way.

"I'm Bianca di Angelo, those are Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, and Charles, son of Hephaestus."

The name rang a bell, somewhere she had heard the name di Angelo before. But she couldn't really place it. And other things occupied her mind once they reached two men in front of a steep cliff. One of them, slightly younger sat on top of a round stone, a pout attached to his face.

"Being stuck here with you, father, would by far not be so irritating if you would remember me."

The older man tilted his head curiously. "I know Percy. He's my friend!"

It made Clymene chuckle in amusement. It seemed Percy was capable of befriending everyone...

/the|loners\

It was biting cold, snowy winds tore on their clothes. But they needed to keep going. The blonde, young man had his arms wrapped around the black-haired girl, trying to shield her. They had to keep going. They were the last ones of their kind, they needed to live. The last Romans.


	2. What Makes The World Go Round

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || The Destroyer of Neverland || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Destroyer of Neverland – The Fall of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in my Neverland-verse

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, mpreg, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Charled/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Leo/Piper, Nico/Percy (one-sided), Pallas/Percy/Peres (one-sided), Atlas/Percy (one-sided), Hyperion/Percy (past/one-sided), Kronos/Rhea, Iapetus/Clymene, Hyperion/Theia, Koios/Phoebe, Oceanus/Tethys

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus/Bob, Clymene, Atlas, Prometheus, Leto, Selene, Pallas, Peres

Summary: This is the last part of my Neverland-series. It works as stand-alone too, the four one-shots more or less provide another insight into the Neverland-verse.

Percy, who had gotten so used to life with Ethan, Clymene, Rachel and the others, suddenly finds himself in the captivity of Nico di Angelo and the last demi-god rebels. All of that in the worse timing ever since he has quite the secret of his own.

**The Destroyer of Neverland**

_The Fall of the Titans_

2. What Makes The World Go Round

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. Are you crazy?", grunted the flustered son of Poseidon.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes at that and kept feeling the slightly bulged stomach of his patient. The green-eyed teen chewed his lower lip nervously and glared around the room.

"You have to tell him eventually", muttered Will. "He's not stupid. He will figure it out sooner or later. You keep gaining weight and you keep throwing up in the morning. He already asked me to check you through because he thinks your sick."

"Did you just imply that I'm fat?", growled Percy irritated.

"Of course that's the part that keeps stuck in your head", grunted the son of Apollo. "Of course you gain weight, dimwit. You carry another, growing life within you. It would be worrisome if you wouldn't gain weight! But back to the main point here. You need to tell Ethan that he'll be a father. And you should do that before the kid is being born."

The former hero bit his lips hard and hugged his midsection. "I can't."

"And why not?", sighed the blonde, running one hand through his hair before sitting down next to his favorite patient. "You managed to tell me too, after all..."

/flashback\

_Will moaned in pleasure, staring up at his lover. The son of Hephaestus had his eyes closed in bliss while he thrust deeper and deeper into the blonde. The harsh sound of the door hitting the wall interrupted their love-making and both boys turned to stare at the panting teen in the door-step._

"_Ever heard of knocking?", grunted Jake irritated._

"_I need to talk to Will!", exclaimed Percy, his eyes wide and fearful as he closed the door._

"_But you can see that I'm busy at the moment, right?", asked Will with one raised eyebrow._

"_I'm pregnant and you're the only healer I trust and I have no idea what is going on and Jake would you now finally pull out so I can have a serious conversation with Will?"_

/flashback|end\

Percy blushed at the memory and shook his head. "But that was something different. I was scared and needed help and someone to check on the baby..."

"How is it different then?", asked the son of Apollo softly, resting one hand on the smaller teen's knee. "It's obvious that you're scared and you can't go through all of this on your own. You need help. You need him. And so does the baby. It needs it's father. What else do you want to do? Run away and raise the child in the dangerous environment of the mortal world? On your own?"

"Who says that I won't end there anyway...?", whispered the green-eyed boy and looked at the floor.

"What's bothering you, Percy?", wanted Will to know. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours? The stress you're putting yourself through is neither healthy for you nor for the child."

"What if he rejects me...?", it was barely above a whisper, but so full of sorrow.

"What do you mean?", asked the blonde concerned, resting one hand on Percy's back.

"I mean... When he rescued me from certain death at the hands of Kronos", started the son of Poseidon and heaved a sigh. "He did it so he could keep me as his fuck-toy. But... Who wants something as bothersome as children with his toy? Isn't that the reason you get a plaything and not a consort...? What if he thinks that I'm not good enough anymore, that this is just trouble he doesn't need... That... he could find someone better and just get rid of me and the baby..."

"You idiot", grunted the healer and rolled his eyes. "You don't seriously think that, do you?"

"He never said he loved me. Or even liked me", shrugged Percy and bit his lower lip again. "Sure, he did some very nice things for me. Like getting Rachel and Calypso and letting me visit you guys. But... those can also just be treats I earned by being obedient."

"Look", sighed Will slowly. "I can't tell you anything about Ethan's feelings for you because I have no idea about them. The only one who can answer your questions is Ethan himself. And one way or the other, our dear general is going to discover your pregnancy. So you should probably just tell him yourself and confront him about your fears. I know you're worried. And... I kind of understand it. You two don't have the most normal relationship. But there is nothing else you can do, Percy."

"I... guess you're right", muttered Percy and nodded shortly before he stood.

Will frowned after him, knowing very well that the son of Poseidon was not on his way to tell his lover about the pregnancy. Sighing irritated, the blonde stood too. As if it wasn't complicated enough to handle a hormonal Percy, but with his fears of loosing Ethan... Why did children of the sea have to be so different anyway? He had never heard of this special trade before. And neither had Percy obviously. Because otherwise he wouldn't have risked a pregnancy in the first place.

/break\

"Are you feeling better?", asked Kayla concerned, tilting her head. "You're still burning."

"What? Again?", yelped the Latino and jumped off the bed.

"Figurative not literally, firebug", grunted the native American girl next to him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh", sighed the boy relieved and sat down again. "But yeah, I'm feeling better."

"How can you figuratively burn...?", whispered the daughter of Apollo with a frown. "Anyway, now that you're finally awake, I will go and catch our leader. He would love to have a word with you."

Before the two strange teenagers could reply anything, the blonde was out of the tent and on her way over to Nico's. Her brother caught up to her half-way.

"Kay, how is it? Are they still unconscious? I could take the next shift and you can go on the hunt with Tyson and Miranda", suggested Austin with a frown, knowing his sister had barely done anything else aside from caring for their two strays.

"They are awake", whispered Kayla back. "I'll head over to tell Nico about it. And then he may decide what to do with them. I think I'll join you on the hunt. Now that they're awake, they will need food too. We need a bigger catch this time."

The son of Apollo nodded in agreement as they entered the tent. Nico, Grover, Malcolm, Katie and Lou were brooding over the semi-finished rescue plans, pointing mistakes and weaknesses of it out to each other and disagreeing whole-heartedly. The blonde girl coughed slightly to get their attention. The son of Hades glared at her, his eyes always managing to frighten her.

"Our... guests are awake. I thought you'd want to know", hummed Kayla.

"Good", nodded Nico and turned to look at the other four in the circle. "I believe you can quarrel without me. I'll go and... ask them kindly about their intentions."

"Don't break any bones!", yelped Kayla. "It took us long enough to stitch them together!"

"Yeah, yeah", grunted the Ghost King and rolled his eyes at her. "You two will accompany Tyson and Miranda on the hunt. Flesh. And I'm not talking about the left overs from the former malls. I want some real meat again. Hunt a deer... or whatever animals are still around."

The children of Apollo nodded sharply. It had been obvious to them that this would be a real hunt. Otherwise he wouldn't send them. Kayla and Austin were in charge of hunting living food, together with Miranda and Tyson. Tyson as their protection since all three of them were not very experienced as fighters, and Miranda as tracker since her natural connection to the earth made it easy for her to find eatable plants and also animals who fed on such plants. And the two archers never missed their aims. While Nico, Grover, Malcolm and Lou were responsible for their city hunts. The three boys knew better how to fight and protect themselves and Lou's magic always helped them out too. The cities were dangerous. Most mortals were either dead or in hiding somewhere. Only rough gangs and monsters roamed the cities and towns. But from time to time they needed things they could only get in New York. Like first aid supplies or candies (if they already were busy robbing one of the long-since abandoned malls, they could also fetch themselves a little treat). Katie though was in charge of cooking since she was the only one capable of doing so.

"If you see the hunters of Phoebe, run", whispered Nico as he passed the blondes.

Once again, the children of Apollo nodded obediently. They knew that the former hunters of Artemis had switched sides and were now working with the titans. Even though they weren't sure what the daughter of Zeus and her girls would do if she'd encounter her former friends, the demi-gods made it a habit to stay out of the hunters' ways.

The son of Hades entered the infirmary tent to find the girl snuggled up to the boy. He sneered at that. It annoyed him. This whole happy love business annoyed him. What good did it do them? Annabeth loved Luke and had ruined all their lives for this love. Grover had loved Juniper and it had nearly torn him apart to find her tree burnt. And he loved Percy...

"Who are you? Why are you still alive?", growled Nico with dark eyes.

"We'd rather like to know who you are", grunted the native American girl unimpressed.

The Ghost King raised one eyebrow. He could change that attitude fast. Snapping his fingers, he darkened the tent until the shadows were so thick that it was pitch-black around them. But they could still see each other since the shadows were only surrounding them and not covering them. Empty sockets stared at the two as skeletons rose left and right next to the half-Italian.

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, ruler over the dead and leader of the last rebelling demi-gods. Now back to my questions, and you better answer them good because otherwise I may be forced to let you join my skeleton soldiers: Who are you and why are you still alive?"

The two gulped in fear and exchanged worried looks. The Latino pushed the girl behind him and glared up at the son of Hades before he stood and snapped his own fingers, a flame licking them.

"I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus. And she's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. We're still alive because we have our way around. With fire and charm", answered the boy cheekily.

He regretted his cheekiness as a boney hand gripped his throat and lifted him off the ground. Nico stood bored behind the skeleton and watched how it nearly strangled the Latino until the girl bolted up and yelped in fear.

"I charmspeaked monsters and mortals and he has the ability to control fire, that's how we survived the Demi-god Trials and the Hunting! We went to school together and the final act of our parents before fading was to claim us! They came to us in dreams and told us about our special abilities and how to use them so we may survive in this new world! Please let go of him!"

Nico nodded satisfied and intrigued and motioned for his soldier to let go. Leo collapsed on the ground and panted hard. Piper sat down next to him in worry. A thoughtful look passed through his dark eyes as Nico turned around, leaving his skeletons to watch the captives while he returned back to his tent. He had known children of Hephaestus before, but never heard of that.

"Malcolm", grunted the son of Hades once he reached his tent and saw that his friends were still busy fighting over their plans. "What's charmspeaking and have you ever heard of a child of Hephaestus that could control fire? Only children of the first gods control an element."

The blonde blinked confused and lifted his gaze. "Charmspeaking? Yeah. Children of Aphrodite, though not all of them, are able to do that. Silena Beauregard was capable of it to some degrees. But fire? I heard tales about that, Beckendorf had told me that it's a rare ability for his siblings... Why?"

"Oh, I just think I found us two new additions in our fight", smirked Nico and turned around again.

/break\

"I had other plans with you for tonight", grunted Ethan displeased. "They involved you tied up and wide spread, if you were wondering."

"Clymene invited us over", whispered Percy and blushed. "It would have been impolite to decline. How can you be that horny? You already fucked me this afternoon! And this morning!"

"What can I say", snickered the son of Nemesis and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, grinding against the round ass and caressing the other demi-god's stomach. "You make me horny that way. Besides, you're more beautiful than ever these days. It's as if you're glowing. Whatever it is that caused that, keep doing it."

The half-Japanese nibbled the smaller half-blood's neck, not noticing the wide, sea-green eyes. Of course Ethan would catch up to it sooner or later. Will was right. It was only a matter of time until Ethan would add morning sickness, horniness, glowing, mood-swings and weight-gain together and come to the only possible solution.

"Stop making out on our door-step, will you?", chuckled an amused female voice.

"Cly!", smiled Percy and hugged the titaness tightly. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a special occasion to invite you over, Perseus?", asked Clymene softly. "But yes, you are right. This time there is a reason for me to invite you here. I wanted to thank you."

"So you found your husband?", grinned the son of Poseidon relieved. "That's good. I like Bob."

"My name is Iapetus, young man", grunted a slightly displeased voice behind Clymene.

Percy gulped slightly. So the titan had his memories back. The last time they had encountered each other was not very pleasant. Iapetus had tried to kill him, Thalia and... Nico. The thought of the son of Hades send a painful jolt through his body. He hadn't heard or seen a thing from the half-Italian since the Battle of Manhattan. But since he had not joined the ranks of the titans, he must be... No. Don't go there. Focus at the now. Iapetus. The Piercer. Certainly still angry at him for wiping his memories back then. The Sea Prince took a step back to bump into Ethan, the older demi-god wrapped his arms around his waist again. Iapetus' eyes wandered to the son of Nemesis.

"The brat that brought me back and the brat that stole my memories", chuckled the titan amused. "I would have never thought to see you again like that. Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why... not...?", asked Percy slowly.

"Come inside first", smiled Clymene and ushered the two half-bloods into her palace.

"You stole my memories, yes. But you gave me new ones. Even though I regained my old memories, I still possess the ones I made with you, Thalia and Nico. I remember being your friend and I remember kindness", grunted Iapetus as he led them through the castle and to the dining hall.

"Yes!", smiled Clymene excited. "He changed so much thanks to you! I always told him to lighten up some, but with being under so much pressure thanks to his brother, he never was able to push the cruel murderer out of his mind. I'm so grateful that you gave me my Petty back!"

"Don't call me that, Mene", muttered Iapetus and blushed slightly.

"Not a problem, Cly", laughed Percy softly and followed the couple. "So that's why you invited us."

"Yes", nodded the titaness of renewal. "I wanted to celebrate the reunion of my family with you. And I wanted to give you your reward for this."

"Reward?", repeated the son of Poseidon confused.

They entered the dining hall, Clymene and Iapetus stood next to the door with broad smiles. Their two sons were sitting at the table, quarreling loudly. And their granddaughter was talking animatedly with... But that couldn't be. Percy blinked confused. No, it was true.

"Silena...? B... Bianca? Beckendorf? How... What... I...", blinked the son of Poseidon overwhelmed.

The daughter of Aphrodite was the first to jump off her chair and crash into the former hero, hugging the air out of Percy. She was soon joined by Beckendorf and Bianca. The son of Hephaestus lifted the smaller demi-god into the air and whirled him around.

"I'm so glad to see you alright, Percy!", grunted Charles relieved.

"What... What is this...?", whispered Percy, not trusting himself.

"My reward", smiled Clymene mischievously. "I am the titaness of renewal. Also, the renewal of life. When I encountered those three, I decided to bring them back for you."

"Thank you, Cly!", grinned the son of Poseidon brightly, his arms around Silena now.

Ethan next to the titans smiled softly at the brightness of his Sea Prince. It was odd. The boy was nearly glowing these days, more beautiful than ever before. And he had gained weight. Though Ethan refrained from pointing that one out to the son of Poseidon. Because he had been so worried when his Sea Prince had started loosing weight at the beginning of their relationship. The girls Ethan had brought for the boy had lifted his mood, but his eating habits had still been pretty unhealthy. Though that he now started gaining weight was a good sight. And the slight bulge looked pretty cute on Percy actually. Smiling fondly at the son of Poseidon, he watched how the four demi-gods sat down with the family of titans. Sea-green eyes sparkled at him.

"Come and sit down, otherwise we won't get any food", ordered the Sea Prince.

/break\

"Damn it", growled Thalia annoyed. "We could really use Calypso's help now!"

"Well, her grandpa came back", shrugged her second-in-command. "Family dinner is more important. Someone needs to keep her father and her uncle from strangling each other."

"But those two demi-gods are driving me nuts!", snorted the daughter of Zeus.

The huntresses of Phoebe had split up into groups of two. Two demi-gods had been roaming through the US, causing trouble in the regions the huntresses had already secured.

"Well, let's hope Leto and Selene or some of the others are more lucky than us...", muttered Phoebe.

/break\

"Faster, Rey", whispered the blonde teenager urgently.

"I... I can't, Jay", panted the black-haired girl next to him. "The minotaur got me hard.. I... Just leave without me, Jason. You need to get going."

"No", growled Jason. "I won't leave you. You and I against the rest of the world, Reyna."

He leaned down to the girl that had sunken onto her knees, pushing one hand beneath her knees and the other under her back to lift her up bridal style.

"Faster, Leto! Grace would be so baffled if we'd catch them!", screamed the silvery-haired girl.

Jason glared and ran up to the cliff ahead. Those two girls had been chasing them the whole day already, only shortly after they had slayed the minotaur for the third time this week. One had silvery hair, the other nearly golden. And something was off about both of them. They weren't mortals. They weren't demi-gods. And they also weren't amazons.

"Don't rush me, Selene!", growled the golden-haired one. "There! We'll get them!"

Jason contemplated his options. And then he jumped feet-first into the abyss, leaving the two foreign and strange girls standing there and gaping after them.

"We'll get out of this. We'll get out of this alive. Together. Because we always do", murmured the blonde boy, pressing his girlfriend against his chest to make sure she was safe. "We are together. We will be together. And we will live, you hear me, Rey?"

There was no answer and at first he was worried by this. But then he looked down and saw the even heaving of her chest. A small, sad smile tugged on his lips. She was asleep. So now it was on him to fly them into safety. He frowned slightly, not knowing where to go anymore.


	3. What Would Make The World Stop

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || The Destroyer of Neverland || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Destroyer of Neverland – The Fall of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in my Neverland-verse

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, mpreg, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Leo/Piper, Nico/Percy (one-sided), Pallas/Percy/Perses (one-sided), Atlas/Percy (one-sided), Hyperion/Percy (past/one-sided), Kronos/Rhea, Iapetus/Clymene, Hyperion/Theia, Koios/Phoebe, Oceanus/Tethys

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus/Bob, Clymene, Atlas, Prometheus, Leto, Selene, Pallas, Perses

Summary: This is the last part of my Neverland-series. It works as stand-alone too, the four one-shots more or less provide another insight into the Neverland-verse.

Percy, who had gotten so used to life with Ethan, Clymene, Rachel and the others, suddenly finds himself in the captivity of Nico di Angelo and the last demi-god rebels. All of that in the worse timing ever since he has quite the secret of his own.

**The Destroyer of Neverland**

_The Fall of the Titans_

3. What Would Make The World Stop

"Who are you?"

Cold, dark eyes stared down at the couple. Jason glared, though he refrained from saying anything since the cold, black sword on his throat had a life-draining effect on him.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter", growled the blonde proudly.

"Yeah, right", snorted the Italian boy holding the sword. "First of all, there are no Romans anymore. The titans Pallas and Perses burned Camp Jupiter down three months ago. It was all over the news. Second, there is no child of Zeus or Jupiter aside from the head huntress of... Phoebe. Liar."

Jason tightened his grip on Reyna, the girl unconscious with her wounds. Why were they always this unlucky? As if falling during their flight wasn't bad enough, no, they had to crash into a camp full of demi-gods. A faun and three boys, one Italian, one Latino and one blonde, surrounded them, pointing swords at the Roman couple. Two other blondes – a boy and a girl – were aiming their bows at them from a bit distance. While four other girls were being shielded by a cyclops. What a colorful bunch of misfits. Jason glared up at the son of... Hades, if he had to guess.

"Jason Grace", repeated the taller of the two brunette girls. "Wait, Nico. I've heard of this boy. He is Thalia's brother. But... it's said that he died as a little child."

"Raised by the wolves of Lupa", growled the blonde. "Who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, leader of the rebels. And those are my rebels."

"Fancy joining us?", grinned the Latino, offering him his hand.

Jason was not the only one to blink dumbfounded at the boy.

"Valdez", growled Nico irritated. "You and your girlfriend only joined us two weeks ago yourselves. You are in no position to _cast new members_."

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, Ghost King", grinned the Latino sheepishly and backed off some.

"Though you do know that another child of the Big Three would be good for our cause, right, Nico?", hummed the blonde young man next to the Italian.

"You crash-landed in my tent", grunted Nico displeased. "Meaning either you have a pegasus, or you children of Jupiter have a handy way of traveling too. Fine. Kayla, Austin, patch the girl together again while I'll go and talk to blondie."

Jason glared at the two blondes who lowered their bows and came closer to Reyna and him.

"Don't worry, we're children of Apollo", smiled the girl softly. "We'll get her back to health again."

He was reluctant to let go of Reyna, but she was anything but right at the moment. She needed medical treatment. Those children of Apollo – he saw the family resemblance, they weren't lying – were the best chance at getting her better again.

"Fine. Let's talk, di Angelo", growled Jason slowly.

/break\

"Seriously?", chuckled Percy surprised, staring from one to the other and to the other.

"Percy, I spend over a year in a little house doing barbeques and playing softball", grunted the son of Hephaestus annoyed. "My fingers are itching to do something again."

"And I'm always grateful for a strong fighter", nodded Clarisse next to him.

They were in the great hall of Ethan's castle, Clarisse, Jake and Nyssa sitting on one side of the long table, Thalia, Phoebe and Calypso on the other side. In the middle were Percy, Bianca, Silena and Beckendorf. The three newly retrieved demi-gods looked at the Sea Prince.

"Come on, Perce. Not every hero needs an early pension like you", chuckled Jake. "And we really missed our big brother."

"Yeah! You know Team Alpha will be unbeatable with Beckendorf!", grinned Nyssa.

"Yes, okay. But you two?", grunted Percy and turned to the two girls.

"Bianca is a huntress, as you may recall", grunted Thalia and rolled her eyes at him. "And Silena will be a good addition to our hunt. She proved to be a hero."

"And after Lady Phoebe got rid of that stupid no-sex-rule, I'd be glad to join", grinned the daughter of Aphrodite. "Silver and white are totally my colors!"

"Why are you so confused about this?", chuckled Calypso softly.

"I just don't understand why all of you still have the urge to fight", sighed Percy, one hand resting on his stomach, the other running through his hair. "I mean, after everything..."

"What is wrong with you, Jackson?", whispered the second-in-command of Thalia skeptically. "You keep touching your stomach these days. Are you sick?"

"No, Phoebe, I'm fine", growled the son of Poseidon annoyed.

"And those mood-swings", snorted Nyssa. "The last time I... oh. Oh. My. Titans! You're-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence since Percy placed a hand over her mouth, staring wide-eyed.

"Finish that sentence and I'll drown you, Black!", spat the Sea Prince. "Not. So. Loud!"

"Does that... mean she's right...?", grunted Thalia and blinked surprised.

"You haven't told anyone?", asked Jake confused. "I mean, still not?"

"Wait, he knew?", exclaimed Clarisse, pointing at Jake with a pissed look on her face. "Why did you tell him but not us, seaweed brain? Oh believe, you're in trouble now! Right, Thals?"

"Very right, Clarisse", agreed the daughter of Zeus and popped her neck.

"I didn't tell anyone!", hissed Percy and blushed. "Only Will because I needed a healer to check on me! Jake just happened to be within... the room at that time!"

"But anyone doesn't include Ethan, does it?", whispered Calypso worried.

"Well... I... don't know how to tell him", shrugged the Sea Prince.

"But you should tell him!", declared Silena wide-eyed. "He needs to know!"

"I need to know, what exactly?"

Their little group turned around to stare at General Nakamura like a group of children with their hands in the cookie jar. He raised one eyebrow at them skeptically. And those were the strongest fighters of the titans? A bunch of gossipy children...? If di Angelo ever came up with a good plan, they would all be doomed. He took a step up to his consort.

"Well, Percy?", growled Ethan demandingly. "What do I need to know?"

"Th... That...", stuttered the Sea Prince, obviously nervous.

"That the huntresses are planning a sleep over. Here", interrupted Bianca hastily and smiled at him.

"Y—Yeah", nodded Thalia. "Since Bianca came back from the dead and Silena also decided to join us, we wanted to celebrate it. And Percy offered your castle."

"But we thought you need to know first", smiled Silena.

"That's alright with you, isn't it?", asked Phoebe and tilted her head.

"It just must have slipped Percy's mind", added Calypso and nodded.

A dark, green eye wandered from one huntress to the next until it rested on Thalia. "I have to hand it to you, you're good at improvising a lie. But not good enough to fool me. But fine. Have your sleepover. Tomorrow. Tonight, he is mine and mine alone. And now out. All of you."

"Seriously?", snorted Clarisse with a glare.

"If you don't wish to write a very, very long and detailed report on the failed mission to catch the last Romans, then yes, seriously", growled Ethan. "The same goes for you, Thalia. Talk to Leto and Selene. I don't care if they're huntresses, they let them get away and that is unacceptable."

"Yes, sir", nodded both Clarisse and Thalia and saluted.

The Huntresses of Phoebe and Team Alpha left the great hall hastily, no one eager to write any kind of report, leaving Percy on his own with a very suspicious Ethan. The son of Nemesis wrapped his arms around his Sea Prince's waist from behind, resting his hands on top of the bulged stomach. Something he did quite often since Percy had started gaining weight. The son of Poseidon wasn't quite sure if it was to tease Percy about the weight-gain, or because Ethan actually liked that little bulge. Or if those were parental instincts somehow already kicking in...? Percy shook his head.

"I want you to know that I know that you're having a secret", growled Ethan into his ear. "And if you're not yet willing to share it with me, then that is fine. I can wait. But be assured, I will discover whatever it is you're hiding from me. Sooner or later."

The latest would be when Percy would stand with the baby in his arms in front of the half-Japanese. Percy chuckled lightly at that image. No, somehow he had the feeling the general would notice a bit earlier than that. He rested his hands on top of Ethan's and leaned against the strong chest.

"Can we stop talking about it and fuck instead?", asked the son of Poseidon with pleading eyes.

"You're very, very good at distracting me", grunted Ethan amused. "So. This celebration?"

"Silena decided to join the huntresses. It seemed after two weeks in the castle, they got bored", shrugged Percy and turned around in the embrace to kiss the son of Nemesis softly.

"How come you never get bored?", whispered the half-Japanese curiously.

"You bought enough toys for me to distract me from boredom", grinned Percy wickedly. "And if anything fails, I still have Clymene or Rachel."

"Ah, yes. The toys. You really enjoy them, don't you?", chuckled Ethan. "You know, you're even hornier than you used to be these days. What's the occasion?"

"Perhaps you being all glorious general makes me all hot and bothered?", growled the Sea Prince hungrily and licked his lips, slowly sitting down on the table top. "How about some... torturing your captive, oh great general...?"

"It's not torture if you enjoy it, you little slut", chuckled the son of Nemesis amused.

"You caught me there", purred Percy, pushing the jacket off the half-Japanese's shoulders.

"Slut", snorted Ethan again before undressing his lover and pushing him flat down onto the table.

The son of Poseidon gasped and spread his legs eagerly. The general smirked at his eager lover. It was wonderful how horny Percy was these days. Pushing his own pants down, he positioned himself hastily between the spread legs. Caressing the slightly bulged stomach of his lover, he used his other hand to prepare the teen. It made him achingly hard to see the rounded midsection of his Sea Prince, though he wasn't quite so sure why. The boy beneath him moaned and whimpered wantonly, his legs spread as wide as possible.

"Please stop, do something, please, E—Master Ethan", whimpered the son of Poseidon.

Ethan chuckled and removed his hand from the tight hole. Both his hands rested on top of the round stomach as he pushed into his lover, moaning at the wonderful feeling. It was incredible how tight his Sea Prince was. Both grunted and moaned as they rutted like animals in heat. The pregnancy really had Percy at his horniest. And he really enjoyed Ethan within him.

"Ma—aster", mewed the son of Poseidon and came onto his own stomach.

The half-Japanese followed right away, filling his lover with a grunt. Holding himself upright with his hands on either side of the younger demi-god, he slowly came down from his high. Blinking a few times, he looked down at the teen just to notice that Percy was already asleep. It was odd, the son of Poseidon may be quite horny these days, but he was equally tired. Snorting amused, he lifted the by now pretty heavy Sea Prince into his arms and carried him up to their bedroom, tenderly placing him on top of the sheets. Kissing the soft lips a last time, he left again to get dressed for his meeting with Lord Kronos later.

/break\

Percy smiled softly when he woke up. There was that cozy, warm feeling of someone hugging him. He loved when Ethan took the time to cuddle with him, it always gave him the feeling that the son of Nemesis truly liked him. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around the broad neck.

"Good morning, master", purred Percy and opened his eyes slowly. "W... What?"

"Good morning, Percy", replied Nico di Angelo.

The son of Poseidon pushed the half-Italian away some and stared at him wide-eyed. Taking a look around, he noticed that he was not in their bedchamber. He was in a tent. In a tent, in a bed with Nico di Angelo. The last thing was the first to sink in.

"Oh my titans, you're still alive!", yelped the Sea Prince and hugged the air out of Nico.

"Yeah", chuckled the son of Hades amused. "I'm alive. And I finally got you out of there."

"Out of... Did you kidnap me, di Angelo?", gasped Percy wide-eyed.

"Kidnap?", grunted the Ghost Prince confused, running his fingers through the soft, black hair, his other arm wrapped around the older demi-god's waist. "Perce, you're free now. Don't worry."

"What... free...?", whispered the son of Poseidon and tilted his head.

"After I heard that Nakamura keeps you as... as his sex-slave", growled Nico with a dark and angry glare, tightening his grip on the Sea Prince. "I had to free you."

"Oh, you dumbass", sighed Percy and bit his lips.

"Yeah. You're welcome", snorted the Ghost Prince. "Look, you're safe now. I know that jerk certainly brainwashed you into thinking that you liked it, but..."

"Nico", whispered the son of Poseidon softly. "He didn't have to brainwash me. I love him."

"What? No!", grunted Nico wide-eyed. "Are you... Don't be ridiculous!"

"How did you even get to Olympus? It's shadow-travel proved because of you!"

"Child of Jupiter", shrugged the Ghost Prince bored. "He flew up and got you. One alone didn't get noticed and then he returned you to me... to us, I mean."

"Oh, you moron", sighed Percy and shook his head. "You only endangered yourself with this. Ethan will be furious with you... You will be dead... Nico, you idiot..."

"How about I get you checked by Kayla and Austin first. I think you hit your head", grunted the son of Hades annoyed, lifting Percy up bridal style. "You need to rest. Then we'll talk again."

"Austin and Kayla... Will's siblings?", whispered the son of Poseidon dumbfounded.

"The last free demi-gods", nodded Nico darkly and left the tent.

Though once they were outside, he found himself missing a certain Sea Prince.

"Brother!", exclaimed the happy cyclops, whirling Percy around in his arms. "Nico said he would find you! I knew he was right! I'm so glad to see you, brother!"

Percy's disbelief dissolved into pure joy. He hadn't seen Tyson in such a long time, he had feared the cyclops was long since dead. Taking a look around, he was astonished. There stood Grover – his Grover, his best friend – together with Annabeth's half-brother, the Gardner sisters, the two younger siblings of Will Solace, a punk girl he vaguely recognized from the Hermes cabin as one of the unclaimed children, a Latino boy, a native American girl and a blonde guy.

"Wait... That's the rebel army...? I mean... eleven half-bloods, Grover and Tyson?", grunted Percy in utter disbelieve. "You guys keep leading the jerk brothers on?"

"The... jerk brothers?", repeated Malcolm and raised one eyebrow at him.

"Pallas and Perses. They're such a pain in the ass", grunted Percy annoyed. "Well, guess they got that from their dad. Krios can be quite the dick too..."

"Are you... talking about titans?", whispered Kayla wide-eyed. "I mean, you talk about them like... like fellow campers or something!"

"Well", shrugged the Sea Prince with a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I guess Olympus is kind of like a big camp. But instead of cabins, everybody got a castle... Either way, I know Clarisse will throw a fit if he knows that it's you, Nico!"

"Yeah", grunted the Ghost Prince darkly. "Clarisse. One of the traitors."

The sound of the slap was followed by disbelieving looks from everyone present. Percy glared.

"Don't talk about her like that. We're just doing what we have to to stay alive. All of us."

"Like whoring yourself out to a traitor?", snarled the blonde stranger.

"Who are you?", grunted Percy annoyed.

"Jason Grace, Thalia's brother", replied Grover for the Roman.

"Oh. Well, Thals will have fun with that one", snorted the son of Poseidon. "Because yes, she and her huntresses are up on Olympus too. Team Alpha alone consists of seven of the strongest fighters up there. And believe me, they got a few more Greek letters too, who are led by Ethan. And the Huntresses of Phoebe. And a freaking army of monsters. And you are thirteen. Do you truly believe that you could stand a chance against them all?"

"We have to try!", growled Nico back. "We're heroes and unlike you, we haven't given up yet!"

"It's not giving up, it's being realistic, you moron!", snarled Percy annoyed. "Besides, the titans aren't doing a bad job ruling. Not worse than the gods."

"You think so? You really think so?", laughed the son of Hades bitter.

He wrapped his arms around the Sea Prince and before Percy could even register what happened, they were engulfed by shadows. He yelped wide-eyed as they exited the shadows again. Blinking a few times in confusion he tried to regain his senses.

"W... Where are we...?", whispered Percy astonished.

He took an uncertain look around. The streets were empty and broken. It was a ghost city. Aside from the monsters roaming the streets. He clung to the Ghost Prince.

"That's New York. Or what Hyperion left of it", grunted Nico in reply. "All around the world, the biggest cities of the countries, destroyed. It's the titans' doing, Percy. How can you say they are not worse than the gods? They slaughter mortals for fun!"

"But not all of them!", growled Percy back annoyed. "Not all of them! There are many who are good and fair, who rule wisely. The gods made mistakes too! And now they are gone. We have to live with what we have, Nico..."

"Just take a look, you idiot!", snorted Nico unimpressed. "You want to live with that? How?"

The son of Poseidon bit his lips, letting go of the Ghost Prince to hug himself. This was New York. The city he used to live in. But there was not a single human being around. If some of the titans truly hunted mortals down... This was not the world where he wanted to raise a child in.

"Most of the titans are my friends", whispered Percy. "Don't interrupt me! Most are good. Either because they had thousands of years to think about their deeds or just because they're not that different from the gods."

"What are you saying, Perce?", sighed Nico annoyed, running one hand through his hair.

"I'm pregnant", whispered Percy, averting his eyes. "It's Ethan's. And before you say something stupid, no he didn't rape me and also no, I didn't get brainwashed. I love him. But... This is not the world where I want to raise my child. I will help you. But I will not help you betraying them all. The bad guys. Kronos, Rhea, Pallas... But not all."

"How do you want to help?", snorted the son of Hades. "I mean, I'm glad to hear that you haven't lost it completely. But... You're right, we're only thirteen."

"Fourteen. Plus the Huntresses of Phoebe and the teams of Nakamura", smirked Percy.

"They're traitors. What makes you think they would help us?", grunted Nico in disbelief. "They fight for the titans. The huntresses were the ones who had chased Jason and Reyna. The last Romans still in existence."

"Romans?", asked the Sea Prince confused. "Whatever. You will tell me about that later. Now... You need to get me back home so I can talk to Ethan. Trust me on this. They are no traitors. They are not evil. They... would want this slaughter to stop too. Trust me."

"Believe me", whispered Nico sadly. "You're the only one I truly trust anymore..."


	4. What Defines The World

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || The Destroyer of Neverland || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Destroyer of Neverland – The Fall of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in my Neverland-verse

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, mpreg, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Leo/Piper, Nico/Percy (one-sided), Pallas/Percy/Perses (one-sided), Atlas/Percy (one-sided), Hyperion/Percy (past/one-sided), Kronos/Rhea, Iapetus/Clymene, Hyperion/Theia, Koios/Phoebe, Oceanus/Tethys

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus/Bob, Clymene, Atlas, Prometheus, Leto, Selene, Pallas, Perses

Summary: This is the last part of my Neverland-series. It works as stand-alone too, the four one-shots more or less provide another insight into the Neverland-verse.

Percy, who had gotten so used to life with Ethan, Clymene, Rachel and the others, suddenly finds himself in the captivity of Nico di Angelo and the last demi-god rebels. All of that in the worse timing ever since he has quite the secret of his own.

**The Destroyer of Neverland**

_The Fall of the Titans_

4. What Defines The World

"I don't care if you have no lead!", yelled Ethan enraged. "Go and search for him! Everywhere! All around the world, if you have to! I want Perseus back before sunset!"

The son of Nemesis was pouring rage, his glare nearly deadly. Nyssa gulped slightly and hid behind her older brothers, throwing a questioning glare over at Silena, who shrugged.

"When was the last time you saw him? He can't just disappear", grunted Thalia, unimpressed by his anger. "Give us something to work with."

"I brought him to bed shortly after you guys left", grunted the general irritated.

"But it was still so early", noted Nyssa confused. "Why... Oh..."

The daughter of Hephaestus blushed hard and hid even more between Jake and Charles. Charles ruffled her hair, Jake chuckled amused and wrapped one arm protectively around his younger sibling, his other hand laying on top of his boyfriend's head, caressing the blonde locks. Will was sitting on a chair, the children of Hephaestus behind him on the table. The healer was overly worried. He had an idea why Percy would run away. The Sea Prince had, after all, said it practically himself. That he was afraid to be useless and to be disposed of. Did Percy run away...? Worrying his lips, he leaned against the tinkerer behind him, seeking comfort in Jake.

"But who would take Percy?", asked Calypso worried. "And why?"

"That secret", growled Ethan determined. "Whatever it is you're trying to hide from me, it must be connected to this! Tell me. Right now!"

"You don't think-", started Silena wide-eyed, staring over at Clarisse.

"What is it?", demanded the son of Nemesis to know.

"We can't tell you", declared the leader of Team Alpha. "I'm sorry, Ethan. But that's Percy's-"

"I don't care", growled Ethan dangerously, grabbing her throat. "This is about _my_ Percy."

"I know you're worried about your Percy, but if you don't let go of my Clarisse, then I'll break your nose, _general_", grunted Chris behind him, his hand at the hilt of his sword.

Connor and Travis each grabbed an arm of their younger brother to pull him away from Ethan. The general took a deep breath and took his hand off from her throat again.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse", whispered Ethan reluctantly and ran his hands through his hair. "But Percy had now been missing for over a day... He's not just over at Clymene's and forgot the time, or busy admiring some kind of garden... Someone took my Percy..."

"And what if he ran away?", noted Leto softly.

Calypso, Silena, Bianca, Phoebe and Thalia glared at their fellow huntress, the titaness shrugged.

"She's not all that mistaken", added the other titaness. "I mean, he started his life on Olympus as a slave. What if he had been looking for a way to get out and finally found it?"

"Leto, Selene, enough", growled Thalia finally. "There is nothing more important to Percy than his family. He would never go and leave us behind."

"One more such a bad word about our boy and I will whack your heads, no matter if you're titans or whatever else", threatened Clarisse with a dark glare.

"It's sweet that you're defending me like that, but I understand their worries."

The gathered huntresses and soldiers frowned and stiffened. Rachel, who had been sitting on a chair behind Ethan the whole time, jumped off to run over to the newly arrived demi-god.

"Percy, oh gods, I'm so glad you're back", murmured the oracle, squinting tears away.

"I'm sorry I worried you", whispered Percy, returning the hug.

"Perseus", growled Ethan, effectively getting Rachel out of his way. "Are you alright?"

His dark green eye scanned every inch of Percy he could see, looking for any kind of injuries. The Sea Prince averted his eyes and started to fidget with his hands, untypically nervous.

"Ethan, we need to talk", stated the son of Poseidon. "Could you guys leave for now, please?"

"Percy, what had happened? Where have you been?", asked Clarisse confused.

"Just leave for now, okay?", pleaded Percy and lifted his head to look at her. "I need to talk with Ethan now. Alone. Please, okay? We'll talk later."

Before the others left, Percy got hugged once more. "I'm glad you came back, Percy."

"I didn't run away, Will", whispered the Sea Prince back in amusement.

"Anyway, off we go", interrupted Thalia and ushered everyone outside.

The demi-gods and hunters left and closed the mighty doors behind themselves. Rachel looked at her two room-mates for a moment. Percy took the general's hand and pulled him out of the dining hall to go back to their bedchamber. Worried eyes watched them.

"Where have you been? How did you come back? Perseus", growled Ethan irritated. "Talk!"

"Can we please go back to our room first?", asked Percy with big, begging eyes. "I've had a few rough hours, I just want our bed, please?"

The expression on the general's face softened some, his rage vanishing and being replaced by the initial worry. Just because Percy seemed unharmed didn't mean he was alright. What if whoever had taken him had indeed did something to the Sea Prince? Suddenly the rage was back. If anyone would dare to touch what was his, oh, Ethan would kill them!

"Very well, we're at our bedroom", whispered the son of Nemesis calmly once they reached they bedchamber. "Now tell me what had been going on here."

Ethan paced in front of their bed nervously, waiting for his lover to talk. Percy slowly sat down on the bed, his hands in his lap, his eyes watching his fingers.

"Do you... like me?", murmured Percy after a while. "Do you harbor any kind of feelings for me?"

"Why are you asking that?", grunted Ethan suspiciously and turned to glare.

"I need to know, please", pleaded the Sea Prince, his eyes shining with tears.

The son of Nemesis frowned for a moment. Did someone touch his Sea Prince? Was Percy insecure because someone dared to taint the son of Poseidon...? Fear hushed through his mind. How would he be able to deal with his Sea Prince if someone had...? He wasn't very good at the whole comforting-stuff. But he would have to comfort his Sea Prince. Regardless of how much Percy enjoyed being controlled and dominated, he was faithful and independent, deciding himself who he wanted to obey to. Ethan sighed and sat down next to the boy, pulling him into his lap. The stiffening of the son of Poseidon was an obvious indication for Ethan that his assumptions were right. Frowning darkly, he tightened his grip on Percy's waist.

"Whatever they did to you will not change what you are for me", whispered Ethan.

"What... What am I for you?", asked the son of Poseidon. "Am I still just your slave...? Your sex toy? That willing slut you use whenever you need me? Or am I more to you...?"

"You're _mine_", growled the general possessively. "Stop worrying so much, regardless of what they did with you, it wasn't your fault, it won't stop me from... from loving you, Perseus."

It left an odd taste on his tongue to say this. When was the last time he had said the word 'love'? To his father when the man had died? No, to his mother when she had taken his eye...

"L... Love?", whispered Percy, big, sea-green eyes looking up at the son of Nemesis.

Those loving, innocent eyes told Ethan that it was worth taking that word in his mouth again. The general cupped the younger male's cheek and brought their lips together in a tender kiss. He tried to deepen their kiss, but Percy's hands pushing against his chest stopped him. Too soon?

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to push you, if you need time...", murmured Ethan softly.

"Time? What were you talking about earlier?", asked the son of Poseidon confused and tilted his head before it dawned on him, his eyes suddenly widening in realization. "You... You think I got... oh goodness, no! No, I'm alright, really. No one _touched_ me, Ethan."

"Not?", his voice was dripping relief and he crashed their lips together in passion.

Percy moaned into their kiss, his arms around the older teen's shoulders. The smile on the Sea Prince's kiss-swollen lips was dazzling and Ethan had the urge to just press him into the mattress and fuck him until the end of the day. But there were more important things for now.

"What is going on?", whispered the son of Nemesis urgently. "Why are you so insecure if not for...? Why did you need me to say it? Where have you been all day long? Talk to me, please."

"I... Before I can tell you what had happened today, I need to tell you something else. And you need to stay silent and listen until I'm finished explaining because I've been thinking how to tell you for weeks now and I would actually rather not tell you now either."

"Okay. I promise I'll wait patiently until you've explained yourself", nodded Ethan slowly.

Percy was straddling his lap, fingers playing with the rim of the general's uniform. Taking a few, deep breaths, he tried to calm himself. Ethan had said it. Even though Percy had wished for it to be true and thought he saw the words in the general's deeds, it was something different to be faced by the spoken words. Now it was his turn to say the truth.

"My mom used to say something, I thought she was joking or trying to frighten me off from having sex with men, but... It... It seems that... that children of Poseidon have a special ability. The sea is the origin of all lifeforms and like the life-spending sea, the sea's children can bear life...", Percy paused for a moment and looked at Ethan insecurely. "I'm pregnant with your child."

There was a minute of complete silent, the son of Nemesis was just staring at his Sea Prince surprised. And then the information started to sink in. The beautiful glowing, the sickness in the morning, the odd mood-swings, the weight-gain... Percy was pregnant. If the Sea Prince would have been a girl, Ethan would have made that connection earlier. But how was he supposed to know that _sons_ of Poseidon could get pregnant. Gulping hard, he moved his hands slowly. Away from the smaller teen's waist, to the front to push the toga up and rest them on the bulged stomach.

"You're... expecting my child. _You_ are expecting my child. You are expecting _my_ child", muttered Ethan, tasting different emphases for the sentence while trying to wrap his head around the truth behind the statement. "No. No, you're not expecting my child, you're expecting _our_ child."

The son of Nemesis leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on the rounded midsection of his lover, still caressing the bulge with his hands. Percy blushed and looked down, unsure what to do now.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier, but I didn't know how—I mean, I'm a boy and boys shouldn't get pregnant and I wasn't sure if you would still want me if you knew because I really want this baby, please don't make me get rid of it and please, please, please let me stay with you..."

Tears were streaming down his face, all the fear he had been building up in the past three months came rushing back at him, making it hard to breath. Ethan frowned up at the Sea Prince, noticing how the boy started to hyperventilating. Sighing in irritation, he hugged Percy close.

"Stop it, Perseus", ordered the son of Nemesis annoyed. "That hysteric fit is not good for the baby."

That seemed to be the charm. Percy calmed down slowly, his fingers clawed into the uniform, his forehead resting against Ethan's shoulder. The older demi-god rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Please don't make me leave", begged the Sea Prince in a small voice.

"I will blame this nonsense on the mood-swings", grunted Ethan and pushed the smaller boy away some so he could look into those sea-green eyes. "Because I refuse to believe that you truly think so low of me. Have I not shown to you how much you mean to me? That you are so much more than just my obedient, little slut? Do you think I would have gotten into a fight with titan lords because they hurt you if you were only a toy to me? Do you think I would have argued with Lord Kronos about whether or not the demi-gods from camp should be allowed to stay here or not? Do you think I would let you wander around freely if you were my slave? You've long since passed that. You are my lover, my boyfriend, my consort. I will never send you away, Percy. And this child, I may not have planned it, but that doesn't mean I will not love it. Mistakes of the past need to be made up for. I will do anything in my power to make our child happy, to give it the childhood neither you nor I had. This is ours and I will not let any harm come to it. Or to you. Because you're mine."

Percy bit his lips and stared up at the half-Japanese. Ethan looked down at him honestly.

"You... mean it", smiled the son of Poseidon after a moment.

"Of course I do, you stupid, little thing", grunted the older male irritated and ruffled his hair. "How dare you doubt your master, cheeky little slave-boy."

Percy grinned and stuck his tongue out at the son of Nemesis. Though Ethan caught it with his fingers and raised one eyebrow unimpressed, shaking his head.

"There are better things you can do with that one", grunted the general amused, watching how his lover tried to squint and look down at it. "You are too adorable to be true, Perseus."

Percy yelped as he was pushed over and pressed into the mattress. A blush brightened his face when his toga was ripped off his body. Suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable, he averted his eyes.

"Don't stare at it like that", murmured the Sea Prince and bit his lips. "It's not natural, it looks hideous... Please stop staring at it!"

His attempt to cover his stomach from sight was stopped by Ethan, who easily pinning his Sea Prince's wrists down. Frowning at the stubborn son of Poseidon in irritation, he caught both hands with one and moved to find their cuffs with the other.

"You're not allowed to order me around, my toy", grunted Ethan displeased, cuffing the Sea Prince to the headboard of their bed. "If I want to look at your naked beauty, then I do so."

Red dusted the sun-kissed cheeks and Percy turned his head to look away, very embarrassed at his exposed state. Ethan kissed his boyfriend's collar along, placing tender butterfly-kisses on Percy's chest, licking and nibbling the rosy nipples. The son of Poseidon gasped and moaned hoarsely.

"They are very sensitive these days", noted the general amused. "I like that."

His way led down to the rounded midsection. Holding the Sea Prince in place at the hips, he showered the stomach with soft kisses, earning him a whimper from Percy.

"Please stop it, Ethan", murmured the son of Poseidon.

"Stupid, little plaything", chided the general irritated. "I've been marveling at this even before I knew why. You look beautiful, Perseus. Stop acting like it's something you need to hide. I like it so you won't hide it from me anymore. It means our child is healthy and growing, don't act like it's something you need to be ashamed of."

Percy titled his head and looked at the son of Nemesis surprised, leaning over some. "Kiss me."

The half-Japanese chuckled amused and kissed the demanding Sea Prince passionately. The legs between which he was sitting were eagerly spread wider, Percy buckling his hips in want.

"You evil minx", murmured Ethan against the Sea Prince's lips. "You're just too tempting to resist."

"Then please don't resist me", whispered Percy with a smirk and leaned up to kiss Ethan again, but this time only softly and short. "Please fuck me, master."

"I plan on doing so, you disobedient slut", growled the son of Nemesis.

He placed the smaller boy's legs over his shoulders, cupping the Sea Prince's balls to get a lustful whimper from the son of Poseidon. The younger boy was already hard. Leaning down to get back to kissing the round stomach, his hand wandered further down. The puckered hole was already pulsing in anticipation, eager to be filled. Ethan's other hand wrapped around his Sea Prince's cock.

"Please stop teasing, master", whimpered Percy hoarsely. "I need you within me, please!"

The general pushed two fingers into the tightness, finger-fucking the boy hard to get more of the younger boy's sweet begging. Ethan sat up and removed his hands from the Sea Prince. Percy whimpered at the loss. Slowly and sensually discarding of his uniform, he enjoyed the hungry look on his Sea Prince's face. The sea-green eyes drank in the sight of the strong muscles, licking his lips. It was practically written all over his face that Percy wanted to be fucked.

"You wanton slut", chuckled Ethan amused and leaned down to kiss the son of Poseidon. "You really have no idea how much I love that about you."

The bright blush returned to the Sea Prince's cheeks and Ethan shook his head. It seemed he truly was forced to reassure his lover about their relationship.

"Please, master", moaned Percy, even more aroused by his lover's words. "Please take me!"

The one-eyed demi-god chuckled amused while he slowly pushed into the younger boy. His lover embraced him eagerly and gasped relieved at finally being filled. Ethan knew he would never tire of the beautiful boy. Not only because he was so incredibly tight and wanton, but more so because he truly loved the Sea Prince. Ethan grunted as he started to thrust deep and hard into the boy.

"You're mine and mine alone", growled the son of Nemesis. "Never doubt that as long as you live, you will be mine. Do you understand that? I won't allow anyone or anything to come between us."

"Yes", moaned the son of Poseidon and nodded hastily. "Yes, I'm yours, only yours."

"Good", smirked Ethan, jerking the Sea Prince harder. "Then come for me, my little slut."

With his master's name on his lips, the son of Poseidon came hard, spraying his cum all over his rounded stomach. Ethan grunted at that, staring down at the satisfied look on Percy's face and the seed decorating the teen's midsection. The walls around his cock tightened even more, urging him on to come too. And like with anything else related to his Sea Prince, Ethan had to obey the begging. He ejaculated deep within the younger boy, crashing their lips together again.

"If you weren't already pregnant, I would totally knock you up now that I know", smirked Ethan.

Percy blushed furiously and licked his lips. "Don't say things like those!"

"Why not? You look beautiful, you're horny and I know our children will be adorable if they take after you", chuckled the half-Japanese, leaning down to tenderly lick the cum off the rounded belly.

Percy giggled at the tickling feeling. "Please open the cuffs."

Still busy licking and kissing the place their child was growing within, he opened them with one hand and then proceeded to pull the smaller boy close. Licking his lips satisfied, he wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and rested his hands on top of the Sea Prince's stomach.

"You're going to be a good mother", whispered Ethan softly.

"But not here", replied Percy slowly. "Ethan, there is more that we need to talk about."

"Mh?", asked the son of Nemesis confused before he remembered how their conversation even had started. "Oh. You little distraction, I nearly forgot! Where have you been?"

"I've... I've been with the rebels, Ethan", answered the son of Poseidon and turned to look at his lover, pressing one finger against Ethan's lips to silent him. "No, let me talk, please. They didn't kidnap me, they wanted to free me. They fight for a better world. Have you seen it? Have you seen what Pallas and Perses have done to New York? To the world? How Kronos lets them roam wild? This is no place I want to raise our child in. This is not good. I want peace, I want mortals to be able to live without fear. The titans are not protecting them, too many of the titans are only self-centered, all they want is their fun. I... I'm sorry, but I can't let them continue like that. Those acting without any care about their surroundings and the beings hurt by their actions, they need to be disposed of."

"Yeah, right", snorted Ethan. "You and what army?"

"Yours", replied Percy softly. "With Team Alpha and the other demi-gods, with the Huntresses of Phoebe, with the rebels and with those titans who have a conscience... Together we are stronger. We are more and we are more powerful. We would stand a chance. But I need your help."

"You're insane", growled the son of Nemesis irritated. "You're pregnant and you want to risk your life like that?! For something as ridiculous as overpowering the titans?!"

"It's not impossible", reasoned the Sea Prince. "We have the element of surprise. We live where they live. And many of the titans are reasonable enough. I've talked to Clymene about this already before, she had once said that she was not happy with the way Kronos rules. If she can convince them to join us, then this will be a fight between titans. A fight we might win if we work together. Please, Ethan. For our baby, for our family..."

"I need to learn how to say no to you. But first I have to talk to Clarisse..."

* * *

_Author's note: Perhaps you remember that poll I've had about my update-schedule? Just for the record, if I would have kept it the old-fashioned way, today would be the first update since 08/01. So... You want me to stick with doing it how I'm doing it now or go back to before? ;)  
And another thing, this chapter was not supposed to have any sexual content. But a certain someone got me back to yaoi mangas and I guess that took influence of me... Let's see what else will come forth because of that!_


	5. What Destroys The World

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || The Destroyer of Neverland || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Destroyer of Neverland – The Fall of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in my Neverland-verse

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, mpreg, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Leo/Piper, Nico/Percy (one-sided), Pallas/Percy/Perses (one-sided), Atlas/Percy (one-sided), Hyperion/Percy (past/one-sided), Kronos/Rhea, Iapetus/Clymene, Hyperion/Theia, Koios/Phoebe, Oceanus/Tethys

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus/Bob, Clymene, Atlas, Prometheus, Leto, Selene, Pallas, Perses

Summary: This is the last part of my Neverland-series. It works as stand-alone too, the four one-shots more or less provide another insight into the Neverland-verse.

Percy, who had gotten so used to life with Ethan, Clymene, Rachel and the others, suddenly finds himself in the captivity of Nico di Angelo and the last demi-god rebels. All of that in the worse timing ever since he has quite the secret of his own.

**The Destroyer of Neverland**

_The Fall of the Titans_

5. What Destroys The World

Thalia frowned as she paced the room, her head hung low as she walked the same way over and over again, her hands behind her back. She circled the same spot again and again, her huntresses sitting in a circle, talking in hushed voices. Especially Leto and Selene.

"This is ridiculous", growled the daughter of Zeus slightly annoyed.

"Really now, _sister_?", snorted Jason from his place at the table, glaring at her.

He and the other rebels sat on one side of the table, Team Alpha on the opposite side. Percy and Ethan at the head of the table, the son of Nemesis having his arms tightly wrapped around his consort's midsection. Nico, next to Percy, and Clarisse, next to Ethan, were exchanging heated glares too, silently competing. Reyna and Piper were whispering to each other, contemplating if coming over had truly been such a good idea.

"This is suicide", muttered Calypso with a frown. "I mean – we are talking about the titans!"

"No", disagreed Bianca and sat up some more. "We're talking about _some_ titans."

"Yeah, if you and Leto and Selene would talk with your parents...", nodded Silena enthusiastically.

Nyssa, Jake and Charles behind her exchanged worried glances. She had always been a bit naive. And Nyssa and Jake had a few months of experience with the titans longer than the couple. Leo kept glancing at his three half-siblings, curious about them. The only other demi-god he had ever met had been Piper, before they had joined the rebels.

"You guys are insane. Even by demi-god standards", snorted Leto, rolling her eyes at them.

"Mother had been talking about a divorce since we came back", murmured Selene softly.

Her titan friend next to her gaped and turned to stare at her wide-eyed. "Seriously?"

"After what father did to Percy... You know how fond she is of him", shrugged Leto.

"Wait", growled Nico. "What did Hyperion do to Percy?"

"Yes, what are you talking about?", asked Grover worried.

"Guys? I'm in the room, you know", grunted the son of Poseidon, raising one eyebrow.

"A couple of months ago... He, my father and Pallas had cornered Percy and...", started Calypso, biting her lips, averting her eyes shamefully. "I am still so sorry for what my father did..."

"What is she talking about?", demanded the Ghost Prince to know.

"They raped me", sighed Percy irritated. "And I would really appreciate it if you would stop treating me like a glass doll. I'm here, I'm alive and I'm fine."

Within a second, Ethan was on the floor, holding his yaw, an angry glaring Nico hovering above him, glaring down at him with hatred. The room darkened significantly.

"So you care about him, asshole?", hissed the son of Hades. "Then why didn't you protect him?!"

Though not even a second later and Nico found himself in the air, held by his neck like a disobedient pup. He blinked surprised. As did everyone else in the room.

"I appreciate that you care that much about me, Nico", started Percy and tightened his grip on his friend's neck, making the Ghost Prince hiss. "But if you ever hit my boyfriend again, I may break a bone or two in your body. I'm a hero, not a damsel in distress. I don't need him to protect me and I also don't need you to defend my honor. I'm perfectly fine."

"Percy. Let go of my brother", demanded Bianca calmly. "It's enough. We have more important matters to clear than who is after your ass. Ethan and Nico can clear that later."

Percy sighed and put the son of Hades down. He then helped his boyfriend up, who glared at Nico with distaste and wrapped one arm possessively around his Sea Prince's waist.

"Okay. I will talk to grandmother", nodded Calypso. "Selene, will you come?"

"Oi! If you go, I'll come with you too! Mom and dad had been whispering about uncle Kronos for a few weeks now too!", grunted Leto and followed the other two.

Percy frowned after them. He wasn't so sure if their plan would work. Well, they didn't have much of a plan to speak of. They wanted to destroy the titans somehow. The how was the problem.

"Selene has a point though", murmured Thalia thoughtful, her electric blue eyes boring into Percy's. "The titanesses like you. Lady Theia, Lady Phoebe, Lady Themis, Lady Mnemosyne. Especially Lady Tethys and Lord Oceanus, they practically see you as their own. A child of the sea. Not to mention Lady Clymene and Lord Iapetus. As far as I know from our lady, her husband too likes our kind. And humankind. Calypso said her uncle Lord Prometheus won't be a real problem either."

"But what about the others?", pressed Jason irritated.

"Kronos is our main problem", muttered Ethan with a frown. "He and his army. The main problem here will be Hyperion, Krios, Atlas, Pallas and Perses. The titans not staying on Olympus have enough of a grudge against Kronos as it is, blaming him for their misery and all. You know, the whole 'his kid will make the titans fall but still he kept knocking Rhea up' problem..."

"If we had titans on our side", drawled Reyna cautiously, too afraid to even think her next thought but still brave enough to say it. "We would really stand a chance."

The sentence lingered in the air, pregnant with hope. Hope that had long since been buried by most of them. A lost hope, but found again by the most unlikely source. The enemy itself.

"Then let us rest for now and wait what news Leto, Selene and Calypso will bring in the morning", declared Percy with an uncharacteristic frown. "You can sleep here of course."

"But you", growled Ethan, glaring at Nico. "Will sleep as far away from our chambers as physically possible. And if you happen to 'wander around' at night, I will personally-"

"Enough now!", grunted the son of Poseidon irritated. "Use your testosterone in the fight against the titans and not in a competition against each other. Idiots."

Percy stood and grabbed Ethan's hand to pull his lover with him. The general looked slightly pouty, even though he would never admit that, but was content with the fact that his Sea Prince was pulling him around like a disobedient pet and not di Angelo. The rebels followed and Team Alpha and the Huntresses scattered. Rachel helped leading everyone to a bedchamber and they bid good night. Even though they all knew it would not be a good one. Not for the rebels being within the territory of the enemy, not for anyone of them in the face of war.

"What is your problem with Nico, really?", asked Percy a bit irritated as he stripped down.

Ethan grunted annoyed and collapsed on the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. But still watching every little movement of his lover intensely. He just loved it when Percy got naked. The son of Poseidon turned around and rolled his eyes at him. Ethan shrugged in answer.

"I don't like the way he looks at you", growled the son of Nemesis.

"Jealous brat", muttered Percy beneath his breath, slowly walking over to Ethan.

Once he reached the older demi-god, he straddled the general's lap, wrapping his arms around the half-Japanese's neck. His sea-green eyes sparkled with mischief and relief.

"What are you looking at me like that for?", wanted the son of Nemesis to know.

"I'm kind of glad", shrugged Percy and leaned down to kiss his lover. "That you care so much."

"But still calling me a jealous brat?", snorted Ethan amused, his arms wandering around Percy.

"You heard that?", mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed hard.

"Bad boy", snickered the son of Nemesis. "I would spank you, but... I'm kind of tired after having to put up with di Angelo and two Graces and la Rue... And if the girls come back with good news, we would have to act on it right away. This means we need to be well rested in case of... war."

"You're right", nodded Percy slowly, his expression darkening.

He climbed off his lover and curled together on top of the sheets. His eyes lingered on the older demi-god, watching how Ethan got undressed and followed him into their bed. The son of Nemesis laid down behind the Sea Prince and wrapped his arms around his lover, intervening his fingers on top of the bulged stomach. He placed a tender kiss on Percy's neck.

"Sleep well", whispered Ethan softly. "And dream of a better future."

/break\

"Percy? Percy, I'm starting to get worried here. You can't possibly be still asleep!"

The son of Poseidon frowned in his sleep. That was not Ethan's voice. At least not if Ethan was still male. His eyelids fluttered open and he found himself face to face with a ginger.

"Rachel!", exclaimed Percy surprised. "What are you doing in our bedchamber?!"

"This is not your bedchamber, seaweed brain", replied the oracle casually.

His frown deepened as he sat up some. It was true. This looked nothing like their bedchamber. It was dark, intimidating, gloomy, creepy... Percy tilted his head some. Was this Nico's place?

"Where are we, Rach? And how did we get here?", asked the son of Poseidon slowly.

"This is... well, this was... Hades' palace. We're in the underworld. And if you try hard enough, you will certainly also remember how we got here", hummed the ginger slightly amused.

Percy feared he would never get rid of that frown again the way it kept deepening. What was she talking about? He remembered going to bed with Ethan and falling asleep in their bed... And then... he remembered voices, hushed voices and...

/flashback\

"I don't like doing this", growled Ethan. "Especially not with you."

"Well, but you need me. If you want your boy toy to be safe", snorted another voice.

"He is my _boyfriend_. You may wish it would be less than it is, but it's not", snarled Ethan back.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here, damn it!", groaned Percy annoyed and turned around.

The dim light of the moon illuminated the two figures standing next to the bed. The son of Poseidon sat up and stared at them in utter disbelief. They looked at him like little boys caught with their hands in the cookie jar. This certainly was the weirdest dream Percy ever had.

"Okay... If this turns into a hot threesome, I'm one hundred percent sure it's a dream", muttered the son of Poseidon, grinning broadly. "Please tell me this is going to turn into a pleasant dream."

Ethan frowned at him displeased while Nico snickered highly amused.

"We will talk about that assumption later", grunted the son of Nemesis. "For now... I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?", asked Percy confused. "What's going on?"

"Sorry for what I'm about to do to you", murmured Ethan, cupping Percy's cheek to kiss him softly.

The son of Poseidon wanted to ask another question, but his vision started to get hazy and he felt how Nico wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Weirdest dream ever.

"You're going to be mad at me", whispered the general, sounding as if he was far away in the distance. "But I need to keep you and the baby safe. Even if it means that you will be angry."

Everything faded into darkness.

/flashback|end\

"Ethan", murmured Percy softly, astonished. "He... knocked me out..."

"Well, it's a change to knocking you up", snickered Rachel amused.

The son of Poseidon glared at her, not in the mood for jocks. She shrugged.

"He knocked me out and Nico brought me here... right? But why? And why would the two of them work together?", grunted the demi-god still confused, crossing his legs thoughtful.

"You really are a seaweed brain sometimes", sighed the ginger, tilting her head. "They worked together because Nico wouldn't have been able to sneak past Ethan to get to you and Ethan wouldn't have been able to bring you to a safe place. And the why... You're not really questioning that, are you? You know exactly why they did that."

She reached out to place her hand on top of his stomach. His eyes stared down at the hand in wonder. He was a powerful demi-god. They would stand a better chance with him.

"Those morons, they should stop thinking with their brains and not with other body-parts!"

"They were thinking with their brains", murmured the red-head softly. "And their brains supplied them with the most likely outcome of this: You, being reckless and risking not only your own life but also the life of your unborn child. It's better you sit this one out."

"And you are my babysitter? Or my guard?", snorted Percy displeased.

"I am your still very mortal friend that also got put aside for my own safety", chuckled Rachel.

"Oh", nodded the son of Poseidon understandingly. "Right."

"Yeah, right", grinned the redhead.

Silence befell them. Percy's eyes wandered through the dark room, trying to find some way out. There wasn't even a door. As if putting them into the underworld wouldn't have been enough.

"So I take it... the answer was yes", murmured the son of Poseidon slowly.

"Lady Theia has enough of being blinded by Hyperion. She is too wise to stand it any longer", nodded Rachel. "And Lady Phoebe and Lord Koios too agreed – on the terms of democracy. No more 'one to rule them all' stuff. That's what all titans demanded. And what we easily agreed on. This won't be fun and games, though. Even though we have some powerful titans and a whole army of demi-gods at our hands... I can only hope they will make it out alive..."

"And I am supposed to sit around and just wait until perhaps one of them may return alive to get us? Or until Kronos finds us here and decides to take us apart after he took our friends out?", growled Percy aggravated by the situation and fell backwards onto the bed, ruffling his own hair.

"You are so cute sometimes, Percy", chuckled Rachel, sadness in her voice. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like being kept out of stuff like this. But... This is not just about you... Think of your baby..."

"Lance is though", grunted Percy dismissively. "He takes after me, after all."

"He? Lance?", asked the redhead dumbfounded. "You know the gender?"

"Oh! Right! I haven't told anyone yet!", yelped the son of Poseidon and sat up again, eyes wide. "Kayla determined the gender for me while I was with the rebels. Nico had insisted on getting me checked thoroughly. It's a boy, yeah. Going to be a strong little fighter, of course."

"Of course", nodded Rachel with a soft smile. "And the name?"

"Oh, Lance is not the name. Lance is only the shortening", grinned Percy. "I want to call him Balance. You know, he is, after all, what balanced everything out for me. But I figured he'd have kind of a hard time with such a name. So... Lance for short. That's not too bad, is it?"

"No, Perseus, it's not", grinned the ginger cheekily.

"Oh shut up, RED", grunted Percy and stuck his tongue out at her.

"What?", shrugged Rachel with a huff. "You could name him... like... Balance Leonard Ulyssus Eric, or something like that."

"BLUE Jackson?", snorted the son of Poseidon, breaking into a laughing fit. "That is horrible! And those names! You are seriously out of your mind, Rach."

"At least I got you to laugh", smiled the oracle.

Percy stopped laughing to blink stunned at the redhead. He heaved a sigh and laid back down.

"What are we supposed to do now?", murmured Percy. "We'll die of boredom."

"Don't laugh, but I found a mythomagic game in the drawer", grinned Rachel sheepishly.

"So this really is Nico's room?", chuckled the son of Poseidon amused.

"Well, he always wanted to get you into his bed", smirked the redhead and wriggled her eyebrows.

Percy blushed and gaped at the ginger wide-eyed. "Hush it, girl!"

/break\

"How dare you turn against your own kind!", spat Pallas disgusted.

He fought next to his brother, side by side against Iapetus and Prometheus. While the titans of war and destruction were backed up by their army of monsters, Iapetus and his son led Team Alpha into the fight. Most of Olympus already laid in ashes around them, the heavy smoke making it nearly impossible to see the enemy at hand, much less their allies farther away. Clarisse glared displeased as she blocked an attack from Perses, Charles and Jake backing her up.

"Damn it, where is Nakamura?", growled the daughter of Ares annoyed.

"With Nico, Jason, Thalia and Bianca", sighed Charles. "But I have no idea where..."

"I hope they made it safely to Kronos", grunted Jake next to him. "Where's the kid?"

"Nyssa is watching out for him", replied the older son of Hephaestus. "The firebug is pretty good."

"His fire is very helpful, at least", sighed Clarisse, a bit relieved by that.

"Don't worry, my wife is with the younger one", shouted Iapetus encouragingly right before he pierced Perses with his spear, the titan of destruction screaming in pain. "Take this, bastard!"

Charles' eyes wandered over to his younger sister and brother. And true, Clymene was fighting back to back with Nyssa and Leo, one watchful eye on the demi-gods. It was something Beckendorf had learned soon after his return from the dead. The one who had brought them back had very strong maternal instincts. The son of Hephaestus froze for a second as he caught a climbs of lightning in the distance. Jason and Thalia. Ethan had said he would lead the children of the Big Three to Kronos, Phoebe and her huntresses backing them up on their way. While the rebels fought together with the demi-god army to keep the lesser titans distracted and the monsters in the state of ash. But the only thought on Charles' mind was a simple one. Let her be alright. Because he couldn't lose her again. He had died in the last war and left her alone. They couldn't die again.

/break\

"Remind me to kill you if we live through this", growled Ethan annoyed.

"Believe me, once this is over, I will lock the two of you into a room until you've settled this!"

"Wonderful idea, sister", grunted Jason, glaring at his cousin and the son of Nemesis.

"Those two are more annoying than the titans", sighed Bianca exhausted.

"Thanks for backing me up, sister!", hissed Nico with a hurt expression in his eyes.

"Stop it!", groaned Silena irritated. "As much as I, as a daughter of Aphrodite, appreciate a good love triangle to spike everything, now is really not the time for this!"

"That's a first!", laughed Phoebe, nudging her fellow huntress.

"And we really agreed to charge against the highest lord of titans with those brats?", muttered Leto a bit unsettled, locking eyes with Selene, who shrugged. "We're doomed."

"Suppose we are", hummed Selene. "But at least it's fun."

"You need to get your priorities sorted, children", warned Phoebe, glaring at her daughter and niece.

Ethan grunted in agreement, glaring over at Nico. He disliked the son of Hades. So very, very much. But the brat, together with the other oh so powerful children of the Big Three, were their best shot at saving the world. Saving themselves. Saving _Percy_. That was what kept him going, even with his broken arm and the aching pain in his chest from where Hyperion had staked him before Reyna, Tyson and Leo had attacked the titan to distract him from their main force.

Percy. And their child. Safely put away with Rachel, waiting for Ethan to return so he could whack the son of Nemesis' head for locking him away like that. But the make-up sex afterwards was so worth looking forward to. Ethan licked his lips as the smoke went down, enough for them to make Kronos out in the mass. This was it. Their big showdown.


	6. What Rebuilds The World

PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO || The Destroyer of Neverland || PJatO || Ethercy || PJatO

Title: The Destroyer of Neverland – The Fall of the Titans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; set in my Neverland-verse

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, mpreg, oral, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Ethan/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Leo/Piper, Nico/Percy (one-sided), Pallas/Percy/Perses (one-sided), Atlas/Percy (one-sided), Hyperion/Percy (past/one-sided), Kronos/Rhea, Iapetus/Clymene, Hyperion/Theia, Koios/Phoebe, Oceanus/Tethys

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ethan Nakamura, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Mrs. O'Leary, Calypso, Thalia Grace, Phoebe Burge, Clarisse la Rue, Will Solace, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Tyson, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Kayla Hein, Austin Barton, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Reyna Anderson, Kronos/Luke Castellan, Rhea/Annabeth Chase, Oceanus, Tethys, Hyperion, Theia, Koios, Phoebe, Krios, Mnemosyne, Themis, Iapetus/Bob, Clymene, Atlas, Prometheus, Leto, Selene, Pallas, Perses

Own Character: Balance 'Lance' Nakamura-Jackson

Summary: This is the last part of my Neverland-series. It works as stand-alone too, the four one-shots more or less provide another insight into the Neverland-verse.

Percy, who had gotten so used to life with Ethan, Clymene, Rachel and the others, suddenly finds himself in the captivity of Nico di Angelo and the last demi-god rebels. All of that in the worse timing ever since he has quite the secret of his own.

**The Destroyer of Neverland**

_The Fall of the Titans_

Epilogue: What Rebuilds The World

"Connor! Travis! Get that stupid bolder out of my front yard or I'll throw it after you!"

Clarisse glared out of her kitchen-window with gritted teeth. Percy, sitting at the kitchen table, chuckled amused as he watched her. Silena laughed softly as she placed four cups of coffee and one cup of hot chocolate on the table, turning to the direction of the living room.

"Thalia, turn the television off, we can record the football game! Come now!", called the daughter of Aphrodite. "Coffee is ready. And Bianca will soon arrive with the cake."

"I heard cake?", grinned Thalia and fell down on the chair next to Percy.

"So easy to bribe", chuckled the son of Poseidon, his hands folded over his stomach.

"Clarisse, leave them be", chided Silena as she sat down herself. "They will come and get the bolder once they need it. They're being so busy with the last repairs, they deserve a break too."

"But do they have to take that break and leave a stupid bolder in my front yard?", grunted the daughter of Ares with a glare, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Say, where is Rachel?", asked Thalia curiously, ignoring her brunette friend.

"She's with Phoebe and Theia, sorting oracle-stuff", shrugged Percy.

"My, seaweed brain, don't use such technical terms", snickered Clarisse amused.

"Not that I care about the seeings of the future. I've had one prophecy ruining my life already", snorted the son of Poseidon. "Now that I'm a titan, I'll leave those to the heroes."

"Talking about the future", hummed Silena with a soft and tender smile, resting one hand on the very round stomach of the Sea Prince. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling like a fucking whale", grunted Percy aggravated. "I hate it. I just want for the baby to finally move out. It's horrible. And Ethan and I hadn't had sex in ages!"

"Three weeks are not that long", chuckled the daughter of Zeus amused, being interrupted by the door-bell. "Oh! The cake arrived! I'll go and open!"

Thalia ran off to open the door for Bianca. Sea-green eyes watched her fondly. Peace. The word tasted so beautiful on his tongue and he still couldn't believe how good it felt. They had won against the titans. Well, he couldn't quite call it a fight against titans since most titans had been on their side.

And he actually also couldn't quite talk about the fight since he had spend it playing Mythomagic against Rachel in the underworld. The place where Nico ruled now. So many things had changed. Changed for the better. The sea belonged to Oceanus and Tethys, Poseidon's old palace being their new home. Percy had been offered to rule, but he thought it more fit for the older deities to take over. Besides, he preferred to stay on Mount Olympus with his lover. And the huntresses of Phoebe. And Team Alpha. And his family. A broad grin spread over his lips as he caressed his stomach. He couldn't wait for the baby to be born.

"Hello, guys", smiled Bianca as she entered. "I bring cake."

"Then you may come in", grunted Clarisse with a grin. "We've all only been waiting for you."

Percy smiled as he watched the exchange between his friends. Clarisse cut the cake while Silena placed plates on the table for everyone. It was a nice afternoon. Well, most of his afternoons were pretty lazy and nice since no one thought it fit for a pregnant boy to do any repair measures on Mount Olympus. So he got to simply watch his friends at work. And he enjoyed that. Ethan, shirtless, covered in a thin layer of sweat, lifting heavy stuff around. Delicious to watch.

And work was coming good. The titans, the demi-gods, they worked together to rebuilt Olympus, to form a better, more beautiful world. Most demi-gods had become titans – some minor titans, some, like Nico, took on an important role. Others had decided to go back to the mortal world. Like Jason and Reyna, who wanted to re-build what used to be New Rome and Camp Jupiter (the stories those two had told about how different the Roman camp used to be were astonishing). Malcolm and Katie had gone with them, to unite the best of both camps to form a better place for the future. One camp for the children of the titans. The Hero Camp.

Miranda and Lou on the other hand wished to see as much of the world as possible – joining the Huntresses of Phoebe to journey with the all girls club. Even though said club had to help rebuilding Olympus and building the new camp first before any adventures could call.

Leo and Piper though joined Team Alpha, deciding that protecting the mortal world from monsters was a good duty – besides, Leo had really started to like his older siblings.

Kayla and Austin decided to settle for Will's medical team. They had missed their older brother quite much. And after the rough fight, the additional healers had been quite welcomed.

Nico became the new ruler of the underworld. Who else would have been fit for that job? Besides, he embraced the distance between himself and Olympus. He still had a hard time living with Percy's and Ethan's relationship and the fact that they were expecting a baby. But the distance helped.

Grover was responsible for the wild these days, roaming nature to keep it living. He had to drop by on Olympus all too often too of course since Percy demanded it.

Tyson stayed most of his time in the palace with Oceanus, Tethys, Iapetus and Clymene, loving his new-found family and taking care of the forges. Though Clymene made it her duty to always keep a watchful eye out on Percy, of course. And on her granddaughter.

Percy. Oh, Percy had a good life. That's what he would say if asked. Because he was happy, truly, genuinely happy. He was the titan of family, taking over for Rhea and Hera. And certainly doing a better job than those two. And he had Ethan. Titans, how happy he was to have Ethan. And...

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, I want my milk with honey!"

"Bianca? Would you be so nice and get it for me?", asked Percy with begging eyes.

His hands resting on his round midsection, his eyes the widest possible. How could the daughter of Hades deny him then? She chuckled and got the milk out of the microwave and set it in front of Percy. Not even ten seconds later and a roughly three years old version of Ethan sitting on his lap. As much as that was possible with his pregnant belly. He wrapped his arms around the kid.

"Lance, what did I tell you about running around other people's houses?", chided Percy.

"Auntie Clarisse is no other people", hummed Balance and blinked with his big, dark eyes. "I want cake. Can I have cake, mommy? And when will daddy come? And what about Kura?"

"Who is Kura?", asked Silena curiously and leaned forward a bit.

"Sakura. Ethan and I finally decided what to name our daughter", smiled the son of Poseidon, ruffling his son's hair. "And believe me, Lance, if I had a say in it, your sister would come today."

"As for your father", grinned Thalia amused, digging into the chocolate cake. "He's a very busy titan. But he'll pick you and your mommy up later. But first cake, right?"

"Right!", agreed Lance, lunging for the cake Silena just sat in front of him.

Percy smiled and reached out for his cup of chocolate, listening with one ear to the conversation starting between Clarisse and Silena while keeping a watchful eye on his son.

/break\

"Good bye, girls. See you soon", smiled Percy and waved as the door closed behind him.

"Why do you always have to give him hot milk with honey? You know he's getting sleepy then", groaned Ethan next to him, shifting their son in his arms. "And he's not getting lighter."

"To get you to do something too, love", grinned the Sea Prince mischievously and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. "You wanted another, after all. Just to show you what exactly you want."

Ethan grunted, placing a kiss on the top of his son's hair. His own Peter Pan who had rescued their Neverland. Who had brought the best out of them. Now all that was left was eternity.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: So... this is it. The end of my Neverland-verse. Makes me feel kind of sad. "Finding Neverland" had been one of the first PJatO-stories I've ever written, together with the other quite short stories of the pairings I like. To see that verse coming to an end really upsets me. But I also don't want to overdo the plot. So I'm drawing a line here. I hope you enjoyed this verse just as much as I did. Thanks for reading and even more so for reviewing. *bows down*_


End file.
